


【卜洋岳】惯性脱轨 02 （ABO）

by Reasy129



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasy129/pseuds/Reasy129





	【卜洋岳】惯性脱轨 02 （ABO）

当李振洋的手指在身体里搅弄出些许水声时，岳明辉才感受到所谓偷情与出轨的刺激快意。他刚从巴黎归来的小情人带着光之城浓的化不开的馥郁气息亲他的发，他的颈，他的指尖，狭长双眸里堆积渴望与克制。岳明辉已经分不清是心理上的快感还是生理上的愉悦，体内深处仿佛满挟着沸腾的岩浆，从心口烧到眼角，烧出靡靡红潮，烧得他腰肢又软又涨，眼底蓄了潋滟水光。李振洋将自己硬的发疼的阴茎一寸寸埋入那个颤抖着张合的湿润小穴，逼出岳明辉受不住的黏糯呻吟，看着身下人微微蹙起的眉头和略带控诉的欲滴双眼，李振洋俯下身去，密密地去吻，用自己的唇瓣抚平他眉间的浅浅沟壑，又去咬小兔子早已红透的耳尖，含糊不清地热热吐气：“乖啊，一会儿就不疼了，我慢一点，嗯？”一边说着一边小幅抽动，顶得花穴附近汁水淋漓。岳明辉舌尖抵着牙，有意无意地压着嗓子。偶尔没压住漏出的一点撩人尾音落到李振洋鼓膜里，像最烈的催情剂游遍血管，燥得他握着紧实腰肢的手不自觉加了力。岳明辉低喊出声，手指拢上李振洋的手指：“疼……”李振洋正为自己的小小失误懊悔，没想到岳明辉含着笑意，舔了舔湿红下唇，细白小腿刻意去蹭小情人线条优美的背：“……可是我喜欢。”  
懒而低哑的五个字让李振洋抛下了一切顾忌，他抓着岳明辉脆弱的脚踝，将那条煽风点火的腿扛上肩，开始毫不留情的抽插。大开大合的操干使岳明辉晕头转向，他从来不知道自己可以湿的那么厉害，也从来不知道黏膜被狠狠侵犯的感觉会令人无法思考。在前所未有的官能冲击中，岳明辉隐隐约约察觉到甬道深处的隐秘入口肿胀充血，做好了开启的准备。李振洋也感觉到了那小小的阻碍，他故意冲撞碾磨紧致的宫口，激起岳明辉带着哭腔的低吟：“哈啊…洋洋….轻，轻一点…唔…”李振洋把手指扣入岳明辉指间，将他愈发高亢的哭喊吻下去，在唇齿间缠绵厮磨，同时下身撞的更深，更急，在他顶开两瓣软肉进入高热敏感的生殖腔时，一股清液直直浇上他的顶端，又随着阴茎的动作滑出已经泛着熟红肉穴，没入早就湿透的床单。岳明辉觉得自己像是被那根肉棒牢牢钳制住，过多的快感使得他想抽身，却又逃无可逃，只能大张着双腿，用最柔软最敏感的深处承接着欲望的鞭笞，用流个不停的情液欢迎alpha在子宫内留下痕迹。  
最终，李振洋也没有咬破埋着腺体的薄薄皮肤，而是吮出一个青红牙印，在岳明辉腻如白玉的颈后怪显眼的。第二日起来，岳明辉没有先去清理，而是披着晨衣，带着一肚子的精液下楼去取一份早报。李振洋从掉在地上的衣服里摸出烟盒，点了烟，透过窗户看岳明辉走向报箱。垂顺衣料勾勒出腰到臀的曲线，阳光好事地过来打上阴影，让李振洋想起昨晚岳明辉被内射时颤颤的腰窝。李振洋深深吸了口烟，觉得自己又迫切需要解决某些生理问题。

身为设计师，李振洋是挺忙的，自从和岳明辉搭上线儿了，一得闲就往那儿跑，loft彻底成了冷宫。岳明辉就算在李振洋的床上滚了一搭，也从来不会留下过夜，李振洋倒无所谓，成年人需要心照不宣的默契，走心可以，过了线就不行。李振洋不太信一见钟情，对日久生情也持怀疑态度，他一向跟着感觉走，现在和岳明辉拉拉扯扯，七分走肾，三分走心，感觉刚刚好。  
日子久了，李振洋也感觉到岳明辉生活中另一个alpha的存在。岳明辉不提，却也没有刻意隐瞒。李振洋知道那是一个二十三的富二代，叫卜凡，住的地方和小别墅就隔了两三户，和岳明辉养的金毛关系颇好。  
怪不得来了这么多次，soda对自己总是爱答不理，原来是早就站队了。  
李振洋突然意识到，自己在和一只宠物斤斤计较，李大设计师表示很不OK。

提到卜凡，就不得不提soda，岳明辉的爱犬，温顺可爱又聪明。上能看家护院，下能打滚卖萌，不乱叫，不扰民。就是这样一只金毛中的三好生，偏偏有个改不过来的小癖好——喜欢悄悄去别人家里叼小物件回来。一开始岳明辉还不知道，某天偶然发现soda“存放”这些小东西的地点，联想到之前街坊四邻的闲聊，岳明辉哭笑不得，清点出来的东西少说也有几十件，他只得挨家挨户地敲门或贴便条，请大家过来领回自己的东西。经过岳明辉爱的教育，soda的行为大大收敛了，它将多个目标转成一个目标，卜凡家就是被选中的幸运儿。卜凡永远记得在一个弥漫着栀子花香的夏季傍晚，岳明辉敲开了他的门，牵着一条对他拼命摇尾巴的金毛，手里还提着一个装满他失踪拖鞋的塑料袋。听完岳明辉十分尴尬地解释来龙去脉，卜凡摆摆手表示不在意，又蹲下来去揉soda的脑袋，像个教育小学生的老师一样认认真真地教育soda。岳明辉被卜凡一丝不苟的态度逗笑了，这快要高到天花板的小伙子怪好玩儿的，就算是他自己也不会这么认真的和soda说话，而卜凡那架势好像soda真的能完完全全理解他的话，从此以后不再荼毒他家的拖鞋。  
卜凡正呼噜soda手感颇好的毛呢，一抬头，看见岳明辉眼睛亮亮的，眉梢眼角都弯成了月牙儿，一颗小虎牙在润红唇边若隐若现。  
这个叫岳明辉的人，真好看啊。  
在夏风沉醉的傍晚，卜凡一向敞敞亮亮的心里，藏了几分弯弯绕绕的爱恋情愫。

soda仍然每天孜孜不倦地从卜凡家叼拖鞋回来，岳明辉三天两头就跑去卜凡家道歉，一来二去，俩人就熟了。早上遛狗的时候，岳明辉看见晨跑的卜凡，总是会打个招呼，卜凡也会停下来，给soda顺毛，和岳明辉闲扯几句。拖鞋总被叼走还是有点烦人的，每次总让岳明辉登门道歉也不是个事儿，卜凡干脆在门前放一个小包裹，有时候里边是一束干花，一片色泽亮丽的羽毛，各种各样有趣的小玩意儿，或是他亲手做的吃食。soda不愧是善解人意的可爱金毛，有包裹可叼后再也没正眼看过那些拖鞋。更不要提主人每次打开包裹后都心情颇好，偶尔还会给它小零食，soda于是当快递员当的更加起劲儿了，每天都雷打不动。  
卜凡知道岳明辉已婚，但同时他也知道岳明辉的丈夫不常在家，两人的婚姻形式远胜于事实；卜凡知道岳明辉不会做饭，他就经常找各种借口把一个又一个装满的食盒塞进岳明辉的冰箱，现在带腰果的宫保鸡丁都成了他的拿手菜；卜凡知道岳明辉对既有生活颇为不甘，却又枷锁重重，难觅自由。岳明辉白皙手指上的金属环明明白白的告诉他，怀揣这样一份心思等同于在道德伦理与遵循内心的泥潭中左右为难，可是年轻人纯粹热烈的满腔爱火有种压倒一切的力量。卜凡期待每一天的清晨，期待岳明辉牵着soda在路上缓步前行的身影，期待岳明辉每一个小动作，每一个笑容。他害怕自己的心意传达，又渴望自己的心意传达；他害怕得到回应，又渴望得到回应。卜凡还没有做下决定，是否要将自己的心意坦陈，他不知道前进一步，等待他的是万丈深渊还是康庄大道。


End file.
